Rio And Happy Feet The Crossover
Rio And Happy Feet The Crossover is a crossover fan-fiction written by SammyChance and directed by Penguin-Lover. The story is a crossover between the franchises Rio and Happy Feet. Characters Happy Feet Cast * Mumble * Phoenix * Perxio the Penguin * Gloria * Catherine * Erik * Shippo * Norma Jean * Memphis * Maurice * Michelle * Lovelace * The Mighty Sven * The Five Amigos ** Ramón ** Raul ** Rinaldo ** Lombardo ** Nestor * Seymour * Atticus * Mrs. Astrakhan * Miss Viola * Bo (Boadicea) Rio Cast * Blu * Jewel * Neigl * Gabi * Pedro * Rafael * Roberto * Linda Gunderson Monterio * Dr. Tulio Monterio * Mimi * Luiz * Fernando * Eduardo * Nico * Carla * Tiago * Bia * Big Boss * Dr. Monae * Eva * Felipe Chapters Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, various exotic birds living in Brazil are smuggled out of the country. In Moose Lake, Minnisota, a crate with a male Spix's macaw hatchling falls out of a truck and is found by a little girl named Linda Gunderson, who names him Blu. In Antarcitica, every emperor penguin sings a unique song called a "heartsong" to attract a mate. If the male penguin's heartsong matches the female's song, the two penguins mate. Norma Jean, a female penguin, falls for Memphis, and the two become mates. They lay an egg, which is left in Memphis's care, while Norma Jean leaves with other females to fish. While the males struggle through the harsh winter, Memphis briefly drops the egg. Memphis and Norma Jean name their son Mumble, who unable to sing but can do tap dance. Later, Norma Jean lays another egg and when he hatches, they decide to name their new chick Phoenix who can sing. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, over the next 15 years, Linda comes to own a bookstore. Highly domesticated and unable to fly because he is scared to, Blu is ridiculed frequntly ridiculed by the Canada gesse that come by outside of Linda's bookstore. Meanwhile, at the Emperor-Land, nevertheless, Mumble is enamored with Gloria, a female penguin who is regarded as the most talented of her age, while Phoenix is enamored with Catherine, another female penguin who is one of the best singers. One day, Mumble encounters a group of hostile skua, with a leader who is tagged with a yellow band, which he says is from an alien abduction. Mumble narrowly escapes the hungry birds by falling into a crevice. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, one day, ornithologist Túlio Monterio invites Blu and Linda to Rio de Janerio, so that Blu, who is the last known male of his species, needs to mate with the last known female macaw. In Antarctica, Phoenix feels bad for his brother Mumble that he cannot sing and he stays with in the back of the class after elementray school. Phoenix tells Mumble that "No matter if you can sing or not, you will always be my brother and will always be special to me." Later, Mumble and Phoenix go outside to play. Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, while Blu and Jewel are having adventures together and meeting new allies and friends, Linda and Tulio are in a restraunt because they having a dinner date. Niegel, the evil cockatoo is hunting down Blu and Jewel. In Emperor-Land, when Mumble and Phoenix are young adults, Mumble is ridiculed by the elders. After escaping from a leopard seal attack, Mumble befreinds a group of Adelie Penguins called "The Amigos", who embrace Mumble's dance moves and assimilate him into their group. After seeing a hidden human excavator in a avalanche, they opt to asks Lovelace, a rockhopper penguin, about its origin. Lovelace has the plastic rings of a six pack entangled around his neck, which he claims have bestowed by mystic beings. For the emperor penguins, its mating season and Gloria and Catherine are the centers of attention. Phoenix wins Catherine's heart, while Ramón, one of the Amigos, attempts to help Mumble win Gloria's affection by singing a spanish version of "My Way", with Mumble syncing, but the plan fails. Chapter 5 In Chapter 5, after the dinner date, Tulio and Linda find a homeless boy known as Fernado who is part of the smuggler bird gang led by Marcel. In Antactica, Mumble tap dances in synch with Gloria's song. She falls for him and the youthful penguins join in for dancing and singing to "Boogie Wonderland". The elders are appalled by Mumble's conduct, which they see as the reason for their lean fishing season. Memphis begs Mumble to stop dancing, for his own sake, but when Mumble refuses, he is exiled, prompting him to curse revenge on the elders for their blind belief. Chapter 6 In Chapter 6, Rio is having fun playing and dancing with his friend Jewel and his new friends including birds and a chainsaw-expert bulldog. In Antarctica, Phoenix is in grief and sad about his brother Mumble's exile and while his mate Catherine is having a son whom they named Shippo and Phoenix tells his mother, father and mate that he will join Mumble in the exile. At night, Phoenix leaves Emperor-Land and in search of Mumble. Chapter 7 In Chapter 7, Fernando joins Linda and Tulio and later revealed that he was the one who kidnapped Blu and Jewel and that he was part of the smuggler bird gang. In Antarctica, Mumble, Phoenix and The Amigos return to Lovelace, only to find him being choked by the plastic rings. Lovelace confesses they snagged on him while he was swimming in the Forbidden Shoe, beyond the land of Elephant Seals. Not long into their journey, they are met by Gloria, who wishes to join as Mumble's mate. Fearing for her safety, he ridicules Gloria, driving her away. Chapter 8 In Chapter 8, Blu and Jewel are looking for more allies. In Antarctica, at the forbidden shore, the group finds a fishing boat. Mumble pursues it solo to the brink of exhaustion. He is eventually washed up the shore of Australia, where he is rescued and kept at Marine World with Magellanic Penguins. Chapter 9 In Chapter 9, Mumble nearly subcumbs to madness after a long and sceduled confinement in addition to fruitlessley trying to communicate with the humans. When a girl attempts to interact with Mumble by tapping the glass, he starts tap dancing, which attracts a large crowd of people. After the tap dancing, he molts his feathers and he is tied to a tickle machine and tries to ask them what's going on, but before he can know, tickled harshly on his belly by mechanical hands and a tickle laser. "Hahahahahahaha, stop it, it tickles!!!!!!". A few minutes later, they stopped tickling him. In Rio, Luiz, a chainsaw-expert bulldog removed Blu and Jewel's chains and later the birds and their friends went to a special place called a carnival. Chapter 10 In Chapter 10, the people tickle Mumble even harder and harder. Mumble says "Stop, Stop!!! That tickles" and then he laughs. It makes hin cry tears of joy and the tickleness felt like a feather quivering on an alien body. In Rio, Blu tries to find Jewel after she gets kidnapped, but is caught by the evil Neigl the Coacatoo. Chapter 11 In Chapter 11, Phoenix was having fun and had even decided to stay in the exciting and outstanding Adélie Land along with the Five Amigos, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo and Lovelace the Guru and Adélie Land was so much fun and like paradise than Phoenix had imagined. Ramón had a party at night and his igloo house was cool. It was packed with gadgets, weapons, video games and everything you ever wanted, he even had a play room which had slides and even a tornado pool. Phoenix and the guests first had fun in the swimming rides, then they read books in the libary in Ramón's igloo, played video games, ate antarctican food and even played with the gadgets. Meanwhile, after a long, exaushting plan and trys of getting out from the Zoo, Mumble had some sleep and then in his dream, the Great Penguin told him to escape when they open the doors. In Rio, Blu and Jewel had a heated arguement and decided to go their own seperate ways because earlier, Jewel had made a deal with Blu. Rafael goes after Blu and also refers to both of as Romeo and Juilet, while Pedro and Nico go after Jewel. In the black night sky, she gets captured by Niegl the Cockatoo who was once a bird star, but was eventually replaced by a macaw. When Blu learns about this, he decides to face his fears and rescue her. He has Rafael, Pedro and Nico find Jewel and Luiz ride him. He finds Linda wearing a Jewel macaw costume, but he supringsingly chooses to save Jewel over his owner who took care of him for fifteen years. Marcel's car is dressed as chicken and Blu bravely enters the car and tries to rescue Jewel, but is pushed by Niegl and locked in a cage, as well as Rafael, Pedro and Nico. Luiz is still outside, having fun and dancing. Chapter 12 In Chapter 12, Mumble escapes from the zoo to head back to Antarctica and Emperor-Land and he feels that his big, fat belly needs another harsh tickle torture. He doesn't expect that every tickle torture will be harsh than the last. He encountered many dangerous and friendly tickle torture predators on his journey to get back to his home. The Orcas mystriously captured him, but they were going to tickle torture him. They got the Super Tickle Torture 9000 and Mumble is tickled so harshly, that it is wven more harsh than the last tickle torture. Mumble cries tears of joy and says "Stop, stop it. It tickles to much. Hahahhahhahhhahhha" and they tickled him in his tickle points. Phoenix was enjoying living in Adélie Land because they would boss you around and he wondred if the Adélie Penguins had or even knew about the Tickle Torture of Operation machines. In Rio, Blu, Jewel, and the others are trapped in the Chicken Car, Linda and Tulio try to free them but they fail. In the plane, Blu has an escape plan and destroys his cage by using a fire extinguisher. Chapter 13 In Chapter 13, Mumble getting harder and harder under her feathery flippers and on his big white belly by robotic, high-tech hands and special tickle lasers that are designed to tickle like crazy and stuff. More Coming Soon Production The idea came back from Penguin-Lover's mind in 2017 while he and SammyChance (formerly known as Nightclaw 6000) were discussing about creating a Happy Feet crossover. Trivia * This is the first story which SammyChance and Penguin-Lover write together. *This is Penguin-Lover's first Happy Feet crossover to not be set in MarioFan65's Crossover Omniverse Saga. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:SammyChance fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions